onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Genos/Anime Gallery
Anime Title Card Genos design 2.png|Anime Season 1 Artwork 01 Genos (Demon Cyborg).png|Anime Season 1 Alternate Artwork Genos_Anime.png|Anime Season 2 Artwork Genos arm cutscreen.png|First episode title card Genos blast cutscreen.png|Second episode title card YYJk35r.jpg|third episode title card Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Genos Anime Debut.png|Genos' first apperance Genos.jpg|Genos profile close-up House of Evolution Arc Genos vs. Mosquito Girl.png|Genos vs. Mosquito Girl Genos prepares to Incinerate.png|Genos firing Genos damages Mosquito Girl.png|Genos with Mosquito Girl's legs Mosquito Girl damages Genos.png|Genos cut Genos prepares to self-destruct.png|Genos about to self-destruct Genos arrives at Saitama's apartment.png|Genos arrives at Saitama's apartment Genos senses enemies.png|Genos sensing enemies QlonfZu10.png|Genos ready to fight Genos defeats Armored Gorilla.png|Genos defeats Armored Gorilla One Punch Man 3 - 39.png|Genos about to destroy the House of Evolution building Carnage Kabuto defeats Genos.png|Genos as modern art Genos attacks Carnage Kabuto.png|Genos challenging Carnage Kabuto Carnage Kabuto damages Genos.png|Genos afro hair Paradise Group Arc genosmodifieing.png|Genos being modified by Dr. Kuseno genosnsaitama.png|Genos and Saitama discussing about Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Onepunch-man 5.png|Genos without clothes score.png|Perfect score Genosinterviewed.png|Genos being interviewed analyzing score.png|Analyzing Saitama's score Saitamaseminar.png|Genos at the seminar One Punch Man genos.png|Testing his new arms genos attacks.png|Genos begins his training HandGun.png|Genos gets serious behind.png|"Behind--" What in the-.png|What in the- SaitamaPunch.png|Saitama attacks ThatHair.png|Genos after the attack udon.png|Winning the udon challenge Can I live with you.png|Genos moving in with Saitama Rumored Monster Arc Cleaning.png|Genos cleaning Konbu.png|Kombu dinner Readingcomments.png|Reading comments about himself Giant Meteor Arc Episode 7 - 5.jpg|Getting a call from the Hero Association Genosnbang.png|Genos meets Bang Episode 7 - 13.jpg|Using Arms Mode Genoscloseup1.png|Note the added markings on his face Genosmeetingbofoy.png|Genos meets Bofoi Givingadvice.png|Bang gives advice to a nervous Genos Thinkingaboutsensei.png|Thinking about his sensei Rippingshirt.png|Genos rips his shirt Placingcore.png|Genos places his core inside his arm Episode 7 - 19.jpg|Genos blast at the meteor Exaustedgenos.png|An exhausted Genos Bang meets Saitama.png|Saitama appears Bangsavinggenos.png|Bang saves Genos Writeeverything.png|Genos records everything Saitamaleaving.png|Sensei leaves Comments.png|Genos reading negative comments about Saitama Goinghome.png|Going home Sea Monster Arc Dryingdishes.png|Genos drying the dishes Running.png|Running towards J-City Meetinggenos.png|Genos meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Tellinhimoff.png|Sonic telling him he doesn't stand a chance Genoshere.png|Genos arrives at the shelter Finalized Arms Mode.png|Genos about to attack the Deep Sea King GenospunchSeaKing.png|Genos attacks Deep Sea King Blownholeshelter.png|His attack leaves a hole in the building Peoplecheering.png|People are cheering Hit.png|Suddenly attacked by Deep Sea King Tradingblows.png|Deep Sea King and Genos trade blows Genosdefending.png|Genos defending a young girl against Deep Sea King's ball of acid Melting.png|Genos melting... Fallingapart.png|...and falling apart Strugle.png|Struggling to fight SeaKingmad.png|Genos in a pinch Smile.png|Smiling over his sensei's victory Fromshopping.png|Genos and Saitama days later Fanletters.png|Receiving fan letters Readingfanletter.png|Genos reading one of the letters Protectivegenos.png|Genos' protective nature Alien Conquerors Arc Atbangsdojo.png|Bang demonstrated his technique Notinterested.png|Is not interested Lectiredaboutbang.png|Being lectured by Charanko GenosvCharanko.png|Genos vs Charanko concluded Explainig about garou.png|Asking where are the other students Herostaffarrives.png|Suddenly a hero staff member arrives to inform them of a meeting ArrivingatHQ.png|Genos arrives at the Hero Association headquarters Greetingbangandgenos.png|Being greeted by Atomic Samurai S-Class Meeting.png|Almost all S class heroes arrive at the meeting Tatsuatmeeting.png|Genos at the meeting Readingnote.png|Reading Shibabawa's note SaitamaHole.png|Noticing the hole S-Class Heroes on top of Hero Association HQ.png|Genos observes the spacecraft Help.png|Offers to help Tatsumaki... Calmdowngenos.png|...But is rejected Calculating.png|Beside Child Emperor Observingdestruction.png|Witnessing Tatsumaki's destroying the ship Driveknight.png|Drive Knight wants to talk to him Driveknightadvisinggenos.png|Drive Knight telling him not to trust Bofoi Takecover.png|Preparing for impact Sweet Mask confronts S-Class Heroes.png|Being criticized ConfrotingMK.png|Confronting Bofoi Amai Mask after executing aliens.png|Witnessing Sweet Mask's cruelty Dissapointment.png|Sweet Mask displaying disappointment Tatsumakiconfrontssaitama.png|Running towards Saitama Ignoringtatsumaki.png|Both of them ignoring Tatsumaki Annoyed.png|Annoyed by her yelling Tellingheroff.png|Telling her off with Saitama cheering Crashed.png|But is subdued Genosnotesship.png|His notes about the ship Human Monster Saga King Arc Saitagenos shopping.png|Genos and Saitama shopping Genosbreaksg4.jpg|Genos breaks G4's sword Genos stomped.png|Genos stops G4's stomp Genos season2.jpeg|Genos with a cracked face Genosvsg4.gif|Genos engages in combat with G4 Genos dustay.png|More fighting Genos fighting4.jpg|Melting G4's outer body G4vsgenos.jpg|Genos captures G4's core Genos damaged again.png|Genos returns to Dr. Kuseno Blizzard Group Arc Genos threatensonic.png|Genos threatens Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Sonic genosfight.gif|Attacking Sonic Fubuki explaining.png|Listening to Fubuki telling her story Super Fight Arc Genos monsteraid.png|Genos interrogating a monster Genos vs. Awakened Cockroach anime|Genos fights Awakened Cockroach Monster Association Arc Genos23.jpg|Genos arrives to stop Garou Genos attackingarou.png|The Demon Cyborg attacks Garou vs genos.gif|Trading blows with Garou Garou rips Genos' arm off.png|Garou rips off Genos' arm Genos eldercentipede.gif|Genos attacks Elder Centipede Genos vored.png|Inside Elder Centipede's mouth Genos messedup.png|Hoping he did some damage to the giant monster Genos walkinstick.png|Hobbling towards Saitama to ask for more advice Appearances in Other Media OVAs Road to Hero Eating.png|Genos listening to Saitama's story Chopstick.png|Saitama's broken chopsticks A Shadow That Snuck Up Too Close Tent.png|A tent Genosstalking.png|Revealed to be Genos Genosnotes.png|Genos' notes BEINGSTALKED.png|Genos following Saitama Notes.png|Taking notes Coffee.png|Genos observing Saitama Baggedfry.png|The fry taken by Genos Sendingdata.png|Sending fry to be analyzed Watching.png|Watching from afar Checkingdata.png|Genos checking data on the fry Justafry.png|Realizing it's just an ordinary french fry The Pupil Who Is An Extremely Poor Talker Genos and Pacino Family.png|Genos with the Pacino Family Saitama and Genos bath.png|Genos bathing with Saitama Saitama gives the key to Genos.png|Genos gets Saitama's key hotpotflyer.png|Genos and Saitama notice a flyer Saitama coupons.png|Checking the coupons Genos and saleclerk.png|Genos cornering a sales clerk Genos asking man.png|Genos asking about the closed supermarket helping the man.png|Genos helps the man Genos being shot.png|Genos being shot at by the Pacino Family Genos defeats don.png|Genos defeats the Pacino family, saving the man Genos gives present.png|Genos bought expensive meat for Saitama The Ninja Who is Too Complicated Saitama and Genos hot pot.png|Genos has hot pot with bear meat that Saitama caught Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing SaitamaGenos and CabbageMonster.png|Genos and Saitama at the park Saitama giving advice to Genos.png|Genos is given advice Bang gives address.png|Genos and Saitama are invited to visit Bang's dojo Bang in disguise.png|Genos and Saitama are followed by Bang Bang handles Saitama.png|Genos in Bang's delusion Genos lifts truck.png|Genos lifts a truck with one hand Bang halfs bricks.png|Genos witnesses Bang's power Saitama an Genos bored.png|Genos is bored Saitama vs. Bang Karuta.png|Genos watching Bang and Saitama playing Karuta Genos vs Bang RPS.png|Genos play rock-paper-scissors with Bang Genos bonked on the head.png|Genos loses the round and gets hit on the head Bang vs. Saitama last round.png|Genos watching Bang and Saitama playing rock-paper-scissors Saitama misses Bang.png|Seeing Saitama miss Bang Bang speech.png|Listening to Bang's speech about Martial Arts The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening Genos and Fubuki on train.png|Genos meets Fubuki on the train Boxes moving.png|Genos explains what's in the box Genos commanding Fubuki.png|Genos ordering Fubuki to save the passengers Genos stopping the train.png|Genos trying to stop the train Jet power stopping.png|Genos stopping the train with full power Genos blown away.png|Genos, after being blown away by Tatsumaki Dr. Kuseno and Genos.png|Genos asking Dr. Kuseno for psychic powers The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Heroes find Zombieman dead.png|Genos and the other heroes find Zombieman's dead body Heroes enter resort.png|Genos goes to a hot spring resort Saitama and genos bathing.png|Genos in the hot spring Heroes in spring.png|Listening to Bang's explanation Genos defending Saitama.png|Genos defending Saitama Genos annoying Saitama.png|Genos states he will defend him in court Zombieman is alive.png|Surprised to see Zombieman alive Saitama and Genos leaving trip.png|Genos returns from the trip Tatsumaki giving Genos her drink.png|Tatsumaki offers her drink to Genos Saitama taunting Tatsumaki.png|Watching Saitama taking Tatsumaki's drink Category:Galleries